Alfred ist schuld!
by sweetsakuya
Summary: [TdV]Herbert bekommt ein Geschenk von Alfred und von Krolock muss drunter leiden!ACHTUNG:INZEST und SLASH (Herbert und der Graf)


Hi Leute!

Hier ist mal wieder ne neue Fic von mir! Diese habe ich für meine Freundin Natascha geschrieben, da sie mich hierzu inspiriert hat!

Disclaimer: Logischerweise gehören die Tanz der Vampire Charktere nicht mir schluchtz Die Welt ist sooo ungerecht!

Warning: **Incest und Slash!** Wenn euch das nicht gefällt solltet ihr gaaaanz schnell wieder gehen!

Und nun viel Spaß mit der Fic!

**Alfred ist schuld!**

„Papa, schau was mir der Alfred Tolles geschenkt hat!", mit diesen Worten stürmte Herbert in die Bibliothek. Leicht genervt schaute Graf von Krolock von seinem Buch ´Teenangervampire – Eine Anleitung zur richtigen Erziehung auf. „Und was ist es diesmal? Ein Haarband? Badeschaum?" Herbert nahm seinen Vater an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich durch das halbe Schloss bis in das Büro des Grafen. Erwartungsvoll trat er zur Seite. Das Objekt seiner Freude prangte auf dem Schreibtisch und summte leise vor sich hin. Von Krolock trat näher und als er erkannte was seinen Sohn so in Verzückung geraten ließ drehte er sich seufzend um: „Er hat dir einen Computer geschenkt?" und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu ´Ob Alfred weiß, was er da angerichtet hat? Begeistert nickend trat Herbert um den Schreibtisch herum und begann fröhlich auf der Tastatur herumzutippen. Der Graf schaute ihm einige Sekunden lang schweigend zu bis ihm plötzlich ein neuer Gedanke kam: „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was ein Computer ist geschweige denn, was man damit macht?" Verwirrt blickte Herbert auf, setzte seinen Schmollblick auf und antwortete verletzt: „Natürlich weiß ich was das ist. Dies ist ein Tippding und da tippt man drauf rum. Oder möchtest du mir jetzt erklären, dass das nicht stimmt und ich nichts von neumodischen Dingen verstehe?" Abwehrend hob sein Vater die Hände, atmete tief durch und sagte ruhig: „Aber nein, Herbert. So etwas würde ich nie sagen." Allerdings kannte Herbert seinen Vater schon lange genug, um zu wissen wann dieser ihn anlog. Und der Grafensohn war nicht unbedingt für sein ruhiges Gemüt bekannt. Deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich das recht schnell ein Familienstreit entstand, denn schließlich konnte er sich dies nicht von von Krolock gefallen lassen. Dieser musste sich natürlich auch zur Wehr setzen und über kurz oder lang schrieen sie sich gegenseitig an ohne darauf zu hören was der andere überhaupt sagte. Jeder im Schloss blieb in dieser Nacht dem Büro des Grafen fern, wohlwissend das sie sonst mit in den Streit hineingezogen würden.

Nach einigen Stunden trat Stille ein und die Schlossbewohner atmeten auf. Anscheinend waren Vater und Sohn die Beleidigungen ausgegangen.

Im Büro standen sich die beiden Streithähne gegenüber. Der Computer summte immer noch leise; völlig unbeeindruckt von der Auseinandersetzung, die er ausgelöst hatte. Plötzlich warf sich Herbert mit Tränen in den Augen seinem Vater in die Arme und schluchzte: „Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht so gemein zu dir sein!" Zärtlich drückte von Krolock seinen Sohn noch näher an sich heran und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ist schon gut. Ich war ja nicht ganz unschuldig daran!" Beruhigend strich er seinem geliebten Herbert über das Haar. „Aber du hattest recht, ich weiß nicht wie man das Tippding benutzt." Flehend blickte Herbert dem Grafen in die Augen: „Zeigst du es mir?" Ergeben seufzend nickte von Krolock und dachte sich ´Werde ich es jemals schaffen ihm etwas abzuschlagen? – Wahrscheinlich nicht... Jubelnd tanzte Herbert durch den Raum. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln wandte er sich wieder seinem Vater zu und da sein Lachen ansteckend war dauerte es nicht lange bis sich die beiden lachend in den Armen hielten. Das Letzte, das von Krolock durch den Kopf ging, bevor er sich in den Augen seines Sohnes verlor, war ´Solange er mir dieses Lächeln schenkt tue ich alles für ihn!

Für den Rest der Nacht waren aus dem Büro nur noch die Laute zweier Liebender zu hören, die sich ganz ihrer Lust hingaben. Ach ja, und natürlich das Summen des Computers, der einsam und verlassen auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Allerdings ist hier zu erwähnen, das er die Nacht nicht in einem Stück überstand und daran war nur der Alfred schuld.


End file.
